rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Natalie Renderra/Splinters of Ascension
As revealed at the first half of the Mage's Conclave today, the Renderra have discovered a group that was part of the Order of Ascension hivemind, outside the Feldip Hills area, and nearby Taverley. This epidemic was demonstrated by a disguised Nathan Renderra to the Conclave Magi, with the use of a new breed of Ascended creatures, the "Crawlers." A swarm of "Crawlers" have settled in the caves beneath Taverley, which are now in need of a clean sweep-through. With the Order of Ascension rising in power this close to civilization, all animal life forms are at risk of being taken over! In response, Nathan is working with the Void Knights to put an end to this pest before it goes free... But far more help is needed to slay these vicious monsters, and more importantly, discover why they are all the way in Taverley, and who put them there. What needs to be done Research Research must be done upon the crystals used by the Order, and the properties there-of. So far, we know: *The Crystals are highly resistant to magic, where even weak creatures such as Crawlers are immune to it entirely. *They resonate with a power unseen in organic life before, as they come from the Tears of Guthix and Runestones blended together. *The Crystal is very, very hard. Anything stronger than a Crawler is near invincible to melee attacks, even from Runite! Research must also be done on the creatures themselves, to study what they mean by "New Guthix" and general behaviours. *We know Crawlers have a desire to infect others by forcing themselves into their bodies before taking complete control. *Gladii are strong, fast warriors capable of speech. They can retain some weapons from their previous form, but prefer to use their new mutated crystal weapon upon their left arm. Combative Testing We need to also discover what can actually harm the Order of Ascension, because as it stands, they seem near invulnerable. All sorts of various weapon tests need to be conducted. We know: *All forms of standard magic are useless. *Slash-based melee is ineffective, with weapons up to Mithril. The Monsters Lore based Rorarii The Rorarii (Any photo you can supply, would work greatly!) are the Order of Ascension's pack hunters. They are weaker than Gladii, but stronger than Crawlers, swarming areas when provoked through the use of their hive mind. Fast, organised, and deadly, a Rorarius is never alone. Gladii A Gladius (Again, any photo would be nice.) is the basic combative form of the Order of Ascension, capable of speech, well armoured, and subject to the Hivemind. They fight with a lancelike sword on their left arm, but may also carry a sword in their right hand from before Ascension. Gladii are capable of short range teleporting, making them very tricky to actually hit. Capsarii The Healer class, Capsarius are often seen near other soldiers. While weaker themselves than even Rorarii, Capsarius use runeless magic and can make almost any Ascended creature nearly invincible to '''any '''attacks with their defensive magic. Scutarius The Shield walls. Scutarius are very sturdy, with huge slabs of crystal making up their hands, they are very defensive from the front, and will often block doorways to the unascended. Their attacks, if they use them, are almost certain to crush even the strongest plate as it's hit. Legiones The Priests and Officers of the Order of Ascension, they have all the thinking and planning, while being seperate from the Hivemind. The original Order in the Feldip Hills had six, but the Taverley group could have as many as one to three They are the most likely to know who brought the Order to Taverley. Player-Made Crawlers Crawlers are not part of the Feldip Hills group, and thus lack any sort of name Ocellus would have given them. Crawlers are smaller creatures, made from infected cavebugs. They are the carriers of the parasite, as determined by the Legiones of the Hivemind, and whoever changed the Taverley group's mentality. The insects lack the hivemind swarming of the Rorarii, but are always in large groups to begin with, filling a battlefield with themselves quickly. As the weakest part of the ascended, they are not immune to all attacks, and anything strong enough may actually kill them. How to join the plot Speak to myself (Nat Renderra) Eiraes, or Ellen Eagle about signing up! We're all keeping lists, and will find a way to get you on IC. Category:Blog posts Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Plots